1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of irrigation systems for plant life and more specifically to planters with self-contained, recycling, irrigation systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the patent art has shown the existence of the following U.S. Patents related to the subject matter of this invention:
U.s. pat. No. 2,909,002 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,749,319 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,890,740 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,669,357 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,958,028
These patents relate to the broad field of irrigation systems for plant life and, in one case, to a liquid-recycling system, but they are applicable to large scale irrigation such as would be used on a ranch of in a grove and they do not provide to the small-scale plant grower, specifically the individual with a few indoor-growing plants, means for simply and neatly "watering" his plants with a liquid and for recycling the liquid, which may contain relatively expensive nutrient. All that is available is the familiar sprinkler can which must be filled before each use and wastes liquid not actually required by the plant.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a planter which overcomes the general disadvantages set forth hereinbefore.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved planter which conserves and recycles any unused irrigating liquid applied to the plant life contained in the planter.